


Hello, Goodbye

by KianCaelum



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: (Klaus Hargreeves x Reader, Gender Neutral)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hello, Goodbye

You see him at the club every Saturday. His long, slim torso adorned by a mesh crop top, his lengthy legs tightly squeezed inside a pair of lace-up side leather pants. He dances freely on the dance floor, his high-top leather converse gliding around as he sways to the music sensually. He always has a drink in hand, usually purchased by other patrons of the bar. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him pay for a drink. He licks his lips as he finishes a sip and pushes his short curly hair back out of his face. You blush and turn away as you lock eyes from across the room. He totally noticed you checking him out. You tend to your double rum and coke and twirl the straw to stir the liquid. 

“Fuck…” you panic as you notice him walking over towards you.

“Something catch your eye, stranger?” The scantily clad man teases, taking a seat across from you in the booth. He sits with his legs wide open and smiles, his green eyes peering straight at you from beneath his heavily shadowed lids. He scratches his goatee with his painted black nails and tilts his head, trying to get you to make eye contact. You notice tattoos on his palms that read, "Hello" and "Goodbye". 

“Well…uh…” You stammer, coaxing a laugh from the brunette. 

“Don’t worry. It happens to me all the time. What can I say, I’m a sexy son of a bitch!” He says in a boisterous voice. You chuckle behind your straw and twirl your drink.

“I see you here every Saturday. I can’t help but stare when you’re dancing out there. It’s mesmerizing!” You praise, causing the man to smile wider. 

“Aww shucks…Well, I’m Klaus. This is my weekend ritual. Gotta stay inebriated in this economy.” He giggles, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his hands. You introduce yourself with a smirk and call over a server. 

“I’ll get another round for both of us please.” You order, the waitress smiles and runs off to make your drinks. Klaus downs the rest of his drink in time for the next round and claps his hands excitedly at the sight of a full glass. 

“Cheers to us and the inevitable intercourse we are about to have.” Klaus announces, you blush deeply and clink glasses with him, your ears warm and your stomach doing flips. His forward nature made him even more attractive. It was like he knew exactly what you were thinking.

“You ever buy your own drinks looking like that?” You say sweetly, Klaus shakes his head and sighs. “I fuck. They fuck. They buy my drinks. It’s a win-win if you ask me.” Klaus smiles into his glass. You down your drink and start to feel a buzz. You order a round of tequila shots and Klaus links arms with you and you take the shots. 

“I think it’s high time we get out of here. Don’t you think?” Klaus leans into your ear and whispers. The feeling of his breath on your skin makes the hair on the back of your neck raise. You smile and nod and he takes your hand and leads you outside the club. He can’t resist and pushes you against a wall and kisses you, his tongue running across your lips as if to say “open up". You eagerly tongue back and grip his hips tightly as he presses his body against you. Your tongues meet and tangle together and Klaus places a hand on your neck.

Klaus pulls away for a moment and digs in his tight pocket. He produces a joint and lights it, offering it to you. You accept and he places it between your lips and you take a puff. Klaus looks at you lustfully, his green eyes fixated on your parted lips, longing for more. You take turns hitting the joint as you walk towards his place, which he said was nearby. He grabs your waist and you walk the rest of the way like that. He fumbles with his keys at the door and lets you in to a shabby looking apartment with outdated carpet and wallpaper. He pushes you against the wall again the moment you step foot inside and you both kick off your shoes. 

He leads you down the hallway towards the bedroom while kissing you eagerly, both of you shedding your clothing and breathing heavily. He pushes you onto his creaky bed and you pull off your pants. The two of you are both in your underwear, him wearing a pair of tiny lace panties which barely conceal his now hardened bulge. Klaus climbs on top of you and kisses you harder and holds your arms down over your head. He grinds himself between your legs and you let out a stifled moan against his lips as you feel his size. You are throbbing at this point and he lowers himself down and licks all the way down your torso before removing your underwear. He pulls your legs open aggressively and takes you in his mouth. You sigh with relief as he tongues your arousal and grasps your thighs with his long slender fingers. You let out small sounds of pleasure as he licks and sucks loudly and sloppily, his saliva dripping from his mouth onto your parts. You run your fingers through his curls as he begins to stroke himself while he tends to you. 

He moves his body back up and kisses and bites your neck leaving behind red. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube and pours some onto your opening. He takes his length out of his panties and slides it inside of you without hesitation. You gasp at the feeling of him stretching out your hole, moving it slowly in and out. His entire length fills you and you can feel him hitting the spot. You cry out as he picks up his pace, his hands gripping your hips so tightly that his nails are digging in. You grab his shoulders and pull him down for a sloppy kiss and he bites your earlobe playfully with a smirk. He leans down and toys with your nipples with his tongue before sucking on them eagerly. 

“It feels so good…” You moan as Klaus fucks you until you’re just about to cum. 

“Not yet. We gotta have a little fun with me now.” Klaus mumbles in a sultry voice, pulling out of you quickly as he feels your muscles contract. You groan at your ruined orgasm but comply. Klaus leans over the side of his bed and grabs a chest from beneath it, opening it to reveal a collection of various toys. “Take your pick, gorgeous.” Klaus giggles, laying back on his bed and crossing his arms behind his head comfortably. You ponder for a moment before choosing a transparent pink jelly dildo that is about the same size as Klaus’s dick. 

“Oooh! The big boy! Yay!!” Klaus celebrates giddily, pulling you over to kiss him again. You reach for the lube and apply it generously to Klaus’s entrance. He whimpers at the feeling of you pressing against it with your fingers and the coldness of the lube. You take the dildo and slowly push it inside of him. Klaus gasps and clutches the bedsheets and pushes against your force to get it inside him quicker. He moans as you hit his spot and cocks his head to the side. He bites his lip as you slide the dildo in and out of him. 

“Right there…” He whines, you fuck him nice and hard and his back arches. 

“Flip over.” You demand, he complies and gets on his hands and knees, shaking his ass back and forth teasingly. You slap his ass and he moans before you press the dildo back inside of him. You reach forward and grip his curls tightly and pull hard. He lets out a loud whimper between heavy breaths. 

“Fuck me rough.” He begs, you listen and put all of your strength into your thrusts. You grab his neck and squeeze just enough to make him struggle a little for air and his walls grip tighter around the dildo. “You like being choked?” You mutter, he moans back unable to form words. You can feel him about to release and you quickly pull out. 

Klaus groans, “You tease!” and flops into the pillows, his cock pulsating. You lay beside him and he lays on his back, leaning to rub his tongue against yours as you both rub yourselves. You moan into one another’s mouths as you near climax together. You can’t wait any longer and you are pushed to your limit, your whole body quivering and your limbs growing weak. Your eyes roll back behind your eyelids and you moan loudly as you feel the orgasm pulse throughout your body. 

Klaus quickly straddles himself over your middle and strokes himself as fast as he can. "You want my cum?" You nod and he keeps rubbing his cock with his hand squeezing it tightly. He begins to breathe even more heavily and lets out a groan as he finally allows his seed to escape. The hot sticky liquid spurts from the tip of his cock onto your chest and face. He stares at you for a moment, rubbing every drop out of himself. He falls beside you and kisses the cum off your lips and plays with the cum on your chest with his fingers. 

The two of you lay there, satiated, and euphoric. “I had a feeling you were a freak like me.” Klaus pants with an excited chuckle, his chest rising and falling slowly, your hand finding its way to his chest and resting there. He placed a soft hand on top of yours and squeezes. You smile, your eyes closed, at peace. Klaus stared off into space, reveling in the energy of the room before returning his gaze to your eyes. His long eyelashes flutter and he starts to doze off. 

You let out a sigh of content and follow suit.


End file.
